Shizura & Team 7 ( Chapter 2 and 3)
by SasukesHottie
Summary: Learn more about Shizura and the beginning of relationships...


CHAPTER 2

I don't bother stopping once I'm at full speed. If I don't find him soon, someone else will, and they won't be forgiving. I search Konoha. How hard can it be to find a kid in an orange suit! I stop and remember my grandfathers words,

"Shizura, you are apart of this village, as much apart of it as, it is of you. Let it guide your nindo,"

I center myself with a simple hand-sign letting my chakra flow in and out of the space around me.

"The forest," the wind seemed to whisper.

I jolt off towards the forest yelling his name louder and louder,

"Naruto..! Naruto!..NARUTO!"

I skid to a halt seeing Mizuki-Sensei standing over Iruka-Sensei who is badly hurt. Iruka-Sensei is crying over something he must of said, or had been said.

"Sensei's whats going on!" I yelled.

They both looked over at me. Iruka looked afeaered,

"Shizura, run away!"

Mizuki had an evil smirk on his face,

"Looks like I have to off the Third's brat too, What a day," Mizuki chuckled.

"What..." I gasped.

Before I could reach my kunia he was already throwing shuriken in the direction of me and Iruka-Sensei, but suddenly it was stopped, and a knuckled ninja stood protectively in front of me and Iruka-sensei.

"Don't you dare think you'll lay a hand on my friend and Iruka-Sensei!" he yelled.

"Friend, what friend? HA you think that girl is your friend? What a joke Naruto." Mizuki laughed taking out more shuriken.

I clenched my kunai knife.

"If you lay a hand on them" Naruto looked up with a demons eyes," I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Mizuki taunted.

Naruto made a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled.

Suddenly the forest was filled with Naruto's.

"Woah.." I whispered," Those aren't illusions."

Iruka and I watched all the Naruto's pummel Mizuki until he couldn't move. When all the clones were gone he looked over at us with a grin.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

I smiled with a nod.

"Naruto come here," Iruka said.

Naruto walked over with a big grin.

"Close your eyes,"

As he did Iruka-sensei fitted his head band on to Naruto. Then I knew Naruto would be on my team. After Iruka took us out to ramen I started home.

"Hey Shizura-chan!" Naruto yelled catching up.

"Yeah Nartuo?" I kept walking.

"This makes me just as good as you doesn't it!"

"Even Better!" I grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"So do you think I'm better then Sasuke?"

"Oh Naruto, tons," I laughed.

Chapter 3- Kakashi- Sensei's test!

I sat on top of a desk near Sasuke but not next to him so Sakura wouldn't have a fit. I was going through my head of who was the last Jonin available to be our sensei.

"He's late," Sakura grumbled.

"Yeah what the heck I'm ready to start!" Naruto said.

"Oh dear..." I sighed.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura say in unison.

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, the man who copied a thousand jutsu, HE is our sensei,"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura screeched.

He was up on a stool fitting an eraser to fall when the jonin walked in.

"Nice Naruto," I giggled.

"I really doubt that will fool a jonin," mumbled Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun's right Naruto. What a stupid idea,"

"Hey, if he's late, that probably means he'll be distracted, so it might work,"

As I finished saying that Kakashi walked in the eraser bonking him on the forehead. Nartuo and I took in a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I told him not too," Sakura apologized.

He looked up at all of us,

"My first impression, I hate you all, no disrespect honorable-granddaughter,"

"Please, don't call me that," I begged.

We moved outside to sit in a circle.

"Now lets go around and introduce ourselves, Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies." Kakashi said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it! I like instant ramen, when Iruka-sensei or Shizura-chan take me out for the real good ramen, my hobby all kinds of ramen and training to be the greatest ninja and surpass the other Hokages!"

Sakura went next.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like well a certain person," she blushed the shade of a tomato," I dislike Naruto, and my hobbies are training, and shopping!"

( oh god seriously!)

Sasuke looked over at me. I guess he'd want to go last.

"I'm Sarutobi Shizura, I like pranking my best friend Naruto, training with my uncle and grandfather, I dislike when people are so obvious about certain things," i look over at Sakura," and thats it."

"Uchiha Sauke, I don't like many things, I don't have any hobbies but I have a certain goal to ...kill a certain man...and restore my clan."

"Well I might as well tell you all that tomorrow's test ..if you fail you go back to the academy,"

"What! What was the point of even graduating then!" Naruto blasted out.

"Anyway tomorrow's test is survival, don't eat breakfast, and be ready for anything!" and then he vanished.

"Well, how foreboding," I sighed.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

When I got home I told uncle of Kakashi's test over a large dinner.

"You need to be careful with Kakashi," Uncle said.

"Why'swhthat?" i asked mouthful of noodles.

"No ones passed his test," he replied.

I slurped up the last of my noodles.

"Well I guess i better get a good night sleep."

I kissed Uncle on his cheek and rustled Kono's hair and headed to my room. I moved my lucky kunai through my fingers seamlessly. Sasuke's words kept going through my head,

"I have a certain goal to..kill a certain man..."

I knew who he was talking about, and felt something in my gut that didn't feel right. I woke up the next morning just realizing I had fallen asleep fully dressed. I looked at my weapons covering my wall. Katana's, grass blades, Shuriken, windmill shurikens, kunai, and needles. He did say be prepared for anything, but I shouldn't let him know everything that I could do. I picked up my mothers red sheathed Katana and strapped it to my back. On my way out Uncle Asuma gave me a solemn smile.

"Morning Shizura," I looked over to see Sasuke walking my pace.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't notice you Sasuke. Was off in my own world," I smiled.

"Must be nice," he murmured.

We reached the place to see Sakura and Naruto but no sensei.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura basically screamed.

"Morning Naruto!" I smiled pulling him in for a nuggie.

"Hey stop it would-ya!"

"So how long have you two been waiting?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh not long, but I have a feeling tardiness is normal for Kakashi-sensei," Sakura answered.

-Two hours later

"Sorry I'm late, crossed a black cat on my way," Kakashi's excuse," See these three bells?"

We all nod.

"The assignment is to take these bells from me, if you can't get them from me by noon you'll be tied to those posts while I eat my lunch in front of you."

( so that's why he didn't want us to eat lunch...)

"Wait a minute there's four of us how come there's only three bells?" Sakura asked.

" Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately be failed, that one goes back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken, if your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells,"

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura eeped.

I rolled my eyes.

Naruto chuckled, "Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser,

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links." Kakashi noted," When I say start you can begin."

( Two for one hope you guys enjoy!)


End file.
